


Night Breeze

by jaekayelle



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle





	Night Breeze

The curtains stirred fitfully in the warm night air. The window was open because of the lingering daytime heat that refused to dissipate after the sun dropped below the horizon. The man on the bed slept deeply, unaware he was being watched. With feline stealth, Jack slipped over the windowsill, first one leg and then the other and he was in. He stood looking at his prey, one hand on his sword, fingers twitching impatiently. Norrington lay covered with only a thin cotton sheet in deference to the temperature. Dark hair spread out across the pillow, so much more appealing than that stiff white wig the man wore with his uniform. His shoulders were bare. The pale skin caught the moonlight and drew Jack like a beacon. The sheet slithered down to rest just at the Commodore's hips as he turned from his side to his stomach, one arm dropping to hang over the side of the mattress, the other tucked up underneath him.

Jack cocked his head to the side, mouth drawn tight in a thoughtful line. The Commodore had a long and lean body, his back all straight lines flowing into enticing curves. The most intriguing of which was the hint of a rise just under the edge of the sheet. That shadowed sweep of hidden flesh made Jack's throat go dry and he found himself taking another step forward.

He froze when Norrington shifted restlessly, muttering unintelligibly under his breath. By now Jack was close enough to look down on the sleeping man. He noted the long dark eyelashes fanning across the high cheekbones, the generous, mobile mouth that he had seen bark orders to have Jack hanged and to tremble bravely in rejection from the fair Elizabeth Swann. Jack's heart had gone out to the man that day, surprising him with the compassion that swelled within. He had wondered if Norrington would drown his sorrows or ignore them until they turned bitter and rancid. Someday he would have to ask him about that.

Well. Temptation was an old friend of Jack's and he had seldom closed his eyes to it. He certainly wasn't going to do it now. The feast that lay before him was so alluring, so luscious, and he was so weak when it came to a present such as the Commodore lying there already unwrapped, and looking far too sinful to just leave for the next pirate who climbed up the trellis.

Mine, he thought, suddenly feeling possessive.

Setting his sword and flintlock aside where he could easily reach them, Jack quickly began stripping off his clothing. He bit back a hiss when his fingers brushed his rising erection that was trapped behind laces and linen. Then he was free. He closed his eyes and savoured the relief. He removed his shirt intending to fling it aside, but at the last moment carefully set it and his trousers and boots in a somewhat contained pile on the floor. There was something about being in the home of a Commodore that overcame him with neatness. Then he looked down at his clothes and scattered them with his bare foot. That was better.

The Commodore stirred again, this time rolling over onto his back. The sheet slipped down past his waist, affording Jack a good view of a nicely muscled chest covered with a smattering of dark hair that marched down to Norrington's belly button and, apparently, past it. The sheet tented nicely at that point and Jack smiled. The good Commodore was already hard - must be an interesting dream. It would make his goal that much easier to achieve.

Jack leaned way back and smiled in delighted anticipation at what he could do with such beauty. His hands fluttered up to eye level and framed the pretty picture before him. He nodded in agreement with an unheard critic. Lovely.

Thankfully, the bed did not creak as Jack crawled with exaggerated care, almost slithering, from the foot upwards. The oblivious man slept on, lost in his dreams. Jack knelt beside Norrington's thighs and reached for the sheet. He plucked daintily at the cotton, pinkies poking skyward, and pulled exposing more pale, moon-bathed flesh. The best part of the vision before him was the darkened cock, flushed with blood, thickening and filling even as Jack admired it. Norrington moved then, his ass pressing down into the feather mattress and his legs sweeping apart before returning to their previous position.

Jack grinned and wondered what the man was dreaming about. He had his own ideas but would like to get inside that ever so serious mind.

Up until now, Jack had not touched the other man's body. Now he walked on his knees until he straddled Norrington's hips and settled his weight down so that he sat on the firm belly. He wiggled a tiny bit, relishing the support under his ass. There was a slight "ummph" from the Commodore but he did not wake up. Instead, Jack noted that he was suddenly grazed from behind. A wet trail meandered across his buttocks, and then the swelling cock fitted into the crease between them and aligned itself with the curve of his ass. Jack stayed motionless, enjoying the slight connection.

When he finally moved it was to lift his body up and over the erection. It twitched once as if seeking his heat. Moving carefully Jack stretched out next to Norrington so that his face was level with the musky crotch. He breathed deeply of the heavy scent of arousal. Then he ran one curious finger down the velvety column. Humming softly to himself he leaned forward and took it into his mouth, sweeping his tongue over the head. Tasting it was so much better than merely admiring from afar - or the side of the bed, as the case may be. Norrington tasted good, salty, mildly bitter but not as sharp as some. In fact, Jack liked the taste better than any other he had sampled. He licked it again for good measure and silently smacked his lips.

A quiet little sigh of contentment greeted his ears when he engulfed the cock, taking it in all the way. Jack set to work. He sucked and licked and hummed accompanied by helpless whimpers from his bedmate. Encouraged, Jack poured more enthusiasm into his task. When he worked the point of his tongue into the slit, a hand clamping down on the top of his head and covering his scarf stopped him quite abruptly. Fingers spread out across the top of his skull and dug in, not enough to hurt but enough to get his attention.

He released Norrington with a wet pop and looked up. Glittering eyes regarded him with curiosity.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Jack waved one hand in a vague manner. "Should be obvious, mate, but I could explain it to ye."

"Never mind. Come here."

One eyebrow quirked upwards at the order, but he obeyed and crawled up until he reached the pillow. Jack leaned his elbow into the goose down and rested his head on one hand while he gazed at the Commodore.

"You're very pretty," he said. "Y'should never wear that wig so everyone can see how pretty you are. Your dark hair brings out your eyes."

He swore a faint flush tinged the Commodore's cheeks but it was difficult to tell for sure in the darkened room.

"What are you doing here?"

Sighing, Jack swept his free hand down the length of the long body beside him. "Again, should be obvious."

Norrington sat up in the bed. He did not bother to cover up as he considered Jack's presence in his bedroom, in his bed.

"You shall be punished for this."

"Oooh, promise?" Jack wriggled happily. "As long as it doesn't involve a rope in any way, shape or form, I'm list'nin'." Jack despised being tied up almost as much as he did being hanged at the gallows. He still had the scars from his most memorable encounter with restraints.

"Insufferable pirate!"

"Aye. Thank ye fer noticin'."

"Sneaking into my home in this manner."

"I had me clothes on when I got here!" Jack protested.

And then Norrington actually caught Jack off guard by dragging him into the middle of the bed, shoving him face down, and throwing one leg over his unresisting form. He laid full length over Jack, covering him with his longer body.

"Oof! Careful! Watch the hair. Yer elbows are on me hair!"

Norrington sat up, purposely planting one hand on the long, twisted strands, and said, "I'm about to do who knows what manner of unspeakable things to you and you complain about your hair?"

Jack placed his forehead on his arms and started to laugh.

"What now?" Norrington sounded irritated.

Laughing for a long moment, Jack finally raised his head and gasped out, "Threats work better when yer more specific, laddie."

"The voice of experience speaking?" the Commodore sniffed.

"Well, I have sailed the seven seas for as long as you've been in this world, I'd wager. And, by the way, have you bin sneaking extra sweets at all those fancy society dinners you go to? Yer heavy! Get off!"

Inch by inch Norrington settled his full weight down on top of Jack again.

"Oh, that's much better." Jack rolled his eyes. Then he was forced to put up with the indignity of the Commodore squirming around and folding his arms across Jack's back. "Comfy?"

"Exceedingly."

Jack sighed. The only good thing about this situation was that he was reasonably sure Norrington wasn't going to do anything too kinky to him. Then again, would that be so bad? Ah, one other good thing - there was that rather interesting length of manly flesh currently making friends with his ass. He shimmied his hips and grinned at the resulting movement back there.

"Since yer back there, what say you really make yerself at home?"

"For once, dear pirate, we are of one accord." Norrington lifted some of his weight off Jack - he really wasn't all that heavy - and reached into a drawer of the bedside table. Jack watched with interest as the Commodore pulled out a stoppered bottle of oil.

"Are all the King's Navy prepared for every contingency?"

"It is how I rose through the ranks," Norrington said. Then he appeared to rethink his words. "Strike that. It sounds like I slept my way to my current position."

"Well, ye were asleep when I got here and ye are the one who chose this particular position," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, quite."

"Yes, quite," Jack repeated under his breath. Then, more loudly, "Get that flagpole out of yer arse, mate. I'm the one waitin' t'be buggered here."

"Would you prefer a flagpole?" Norrington asked in a serious tone.

Jack's hands flapped in protest as best they could seeing as how he was being squashed into the soft mattress. "No, no! Only an expression of affection."

"I see."

"'Course, I had ye halfway down me throat earlier. You could give a stallion a run fer 'is money, love. Made my jaw ache, ye did."

Norrington allowed a chuckle to escape. "Flattery will only get you so far, pirate."

"Worth a try," Jack mumbled. "Listen, ye gonna get on with business or not?"

"All you had to do was ask."

Jack moved restlessly. He had gotten hard when he saw the naval officer sleeping naked in the bed. Now he was aching. "You must be pretty close by now," he said conversationally, while he began rubbing his weeping cock against the mattress.

"Hold still," Norrington ordered.

"I will if ye do somethin'!"

"Ah, but that's when I want you to move."

"Har har. Just do... Oh." Two slick fingers entered him. "Better. Much, much better."

"Yes? Then how about this?" Without further conversation while he grasped Jack's hips to hold him steady, the Commodore plunged into the tight channel.

Jack bucked up, helplessly meeting thrust for thrust. At some point he became aware that he had wantonly raised his bottom in the air and was resting his weight on his forearms and knees. Norrington's arms wrapped around his middle and held him tightly. Then the Commodore yanked him upwards into his embrace and against that long, hard body. Their erotic dance continued. Jack braced his hands on top of Norrington's arms, using them for leverage. He tipped back to rest against the shoulder behind him. He rolled his head from side to side, causing the trinkets in his hair to jangle a low musical tone.

Norrington's hands stole around to caress Jack's chest, cupping his pectorals, fingers tweaking the erect nipples and sending sharp jolts straight to his groin. Jack didn't think he could get any harder than he already was, but his cock arched up against his belly, reaching to make contact with the stealthy hands that traveled lower and lower on his body. Their scorching trail made him shiver with need. He wondered about that, how his skin could be so hot and yet he trembled on the inside like a leaf on a tree in the English autumn.

Then Norrington's right hand closed on Jack's cock and pulled. Jack felt his eyes nearly roll back in his head. The steady stroking and tugging rapidly sent him spiralling into a place where he could see only brightly coloured lights and flashes. They corresponded with every twitch and shudder his body saw fit to communicate that he was still alive. Jack uttered an extended cry and he sagged back into the Commodore's embrace, riding the wave that crested when Norrington's orgasm swept him up and tossed them both overboard.

Jack wasn't aware of passing out but his next coherent thought was that he was waking up in a sweaty heap, his limbs deliciously entwined with some that were longer than his own and currently holding him rather possessively. The heat that surrounded him from behind was reassuring rather than overwhelming. It had to be early morning because the moon's cool glow had been replaced by the beginnings of a rosy dawn.

"Mmm. Love? Y'wake?"

A soft snuffle near his ear answered that question. Jack grinned to himself. He was tickled beyond measure that he was responsible for the current state of his bedmate. He twisted his neck just enough to gain a glimpse of a thoroughly rumpled Commodore. That lovely dark hair stuck up in several directions and there was a decidedly pinkish glow to those pale cheeks that wasn't a result of the breaking of day.

"Go sleep, J'ck."

"Can't, Jamie-love. Unless ye want me as a houseguest for the entire day, I hafta be toddlin' off now."

The arms locked around his waist like iron bars.

"Stay."

Jack smiled fondly over his shoulder at his lover. James sounded for all the world like a petulant child. It wasn't often Jack got to see this side of him.

There was a grumbled complaint and then James slowly woke up. Green eyes peered out from under long dark lashes. The smile that followed was worth the wait. James relinquished his hold long enough for Jack to turn over and face him nose to nose. Unable to resist, Jack scooted forward the extra inch or so and planted a kiss on the end of that aristocratic nose.

"G'mornin'."

"Morning." James smiled contentedly. "I like waking up with you. Perhaps I should make you a prisoner in my home. You'll never leave and I can have my way with you whenever I please."

"And in the meantime, me crew makes off with me ship," Jack countered, aware that James was only half joking.

"What do you need with a ship if you never get out of bed?"

"Ah, it sounds idyllic but we both know I'm not cut out for married life."

The smile morphed into a pout that Jack found delightful to behold. He was besotted and he knew it and he didn't care. Up to a point. He would not give up the Black Pearl, not even for Jamie.

"You were late."

"I know, love."

"You said you'd be here the night before last."

"It couldn't be helped. We ran into a squall and had to sit tight for a day."

One of the green eyes opened wider while the other squinted over Jack's head.

"The window. You came in through the window again?"

"Aye. I blew in like a summer night's breeze and smelling twice as sweet. My favourite entrance...well, apart from one I have rather more intimate knowledge of and wouldn't mind greeting properly before I go."

"So you'll stay?"

"I shouldn't."

Jack heard the weakening resolve in his own voice.

"But you will?"

Gathering his determination around him like a cloak, Jack started to pull away. James held tight to his wrists. He turned Jack's hands over and pressed a kiss to each palm.

That definitely did not help.

Distantly he heard a low rumble but barely acknowledged it. He was too caught up in those green eyes, seeing a reflection of a man torn between desire and survival. Staying in Port Royal another day and night would mean out on the Pearl, which was hidden from view from the fort, Anamaria would be fit to be tied and just might try to kill him when he did return. She frightened him. She wanted to go to Isla La Bonita where it was purported that a treasure was hidden. That was what pirates did, after all.

Aye. James had gotten under his skin. The fact that he was wavering said much of his state of mind.

Another rumble only louder this time made him look toward the window. He could see only clear skies from where he sat, his hands still captured in Jamie's hands. A tug from them got his attention.

"Please stay."

Suddenly a flash of light and the extremely close boom of thunder shook the house. At that moment rain began to fall and within moments lashed the pane. The dainty curtain danced wildly in the wind and then the rain swept into the room, leaving wet spots on the hardwood floor.

"Damn!" James cursed and leaped out of bed, rushing to close the window. Jack followed and helped him lower it against the sudden violence of the storm.

They stood side by side, bare skin touching at arm and thigh. Jack gazed up at his lover who, after a minute of staring out at the storm's fury, turned to look back at him. They both smiled at the same time.

"P'rhaps I won't be leaving just yet," Jack said with a twist of his mouth.

"It does appear that the squall that kept you from me has now given me the pleasure of your extended company."

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Jack reached behind James and swatted him resoundingly on the ass. "We have to make up for lost time!"

Jack grabbed James around the shoulders and flung him onto the bed, following with a manic leap that landed him on all fours over him. As he peered down at his one-time enemy, he thanked the patron saint of scallywags for gifting him with this lovely, lovely man. Then he leaned down and kissed him.

~ end ~


End file.
